You Are My Love
by Pirate Mutant Superhero
Summary: Person Number 1: From the episode Can I Keep Him? Raven and Cyborg are having a talk while looking around in the basement. Songfic, oneshot. Cyborg & Raven.


By Person Number 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or _You Are My Love_ by the Bee Gees

You Are My Love

The Teen Titans came home to find their tower trashed. Robin then instructed Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy to search Titans tower for whatever did that. Now, only Raven and Cyborg were left searching because Starfire had disappeared and Beast Boy had gone to his room.

Raven and Cyborg were checking in the basement, when Cyborg decided to start a conversation.

_**We can talk it over  
You are alone like me  
I could feel when you arrived  
There was nothing in your eyes  
In your emotions**_

"What do you think did it?"

"I really don't know. It ate the sofa; I don't think that it was anything human," Raven answered.

"Yeah, I suppose," Cyborg replied.

"I'm not sure if it can potentially harm anyone or anything but we better be really cautious just in case."

"It would be really horrible if it actually could hurt someone you know. That doesn't matter as much as … …" Cyborg caught himself in mid sentence and stopped talking altogether.

_**Never be another for I believe in you  
Can there be trouble in the night  
Am I fighting for the right  
of your devotion**_

"What?" Raven asked slyly, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing," Cyborg sweat dropped.

"What could be worse than it hurting someone?" Raven asked trying to keep her voice monotone.

"Don't worry, it was nothing," Cyborg repeated.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Raven asked coolly.

"No," Cyborg's voice shook.

"Then tell me."

"I can't… …"

_**Don't take the lies that you heard  
They don't mean a word  
You are my love  
I just can't let you of you  
That my love won't ever do  
Just like before**_

"Why not?" Raven was becoming irritated now and was trying her best to stay under control.

"You won't understand."

"Yeah, I'm one of those people who _never_ understand anything," Raven said sarcastically.

Cyborg hesitated; he didn't want Raven to think any differently of him.

"Nah, I said don't worry about it."

"I _can_ read your mind." Raven threatened, stressing the word can.

"I know you won't read my mind, but I'll tell you that it's got something to do with you. Anyway, we're meant to find that thing in the tower." Cyborg desperately tried to change the subject.

"What about me?" Raven crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"Can we please drop the conversation?"

"No, it's got something to do with me, Cyborg you had better tell me now."

**_You are my love  
Far beyond all space and time  
Heaven let me call you mine  
So if you wanna be, stay with me  
I don't wanna be a shoulder you can cry on  
Only make it like we were  
We can ride on the stormy weather  
There forever on earth_**

"Raven, just stop it ok," Cyborg replied.

"Fine," Raven continued walking and looking. Then almost as an afterthought she added, "I will figure it out."

Cyborg finally cracked. "Geez Raven, why do you have to be so persistent when you know exactly what I mean. Why can't you see what I see? I think I know, it's because you can't _feel_ isn't it. Well, that just makes it about a million times harder for me!" Cyborg took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm himself.

"What are you talking about? You don't know if I can feel or not. It hurts me just to think that I can't show emotion very well. It's not my fault that you don't care about my life!" Raven said with a tint of anger in her voice, still trying to keep calm and collected.

"But I do," Cyborg said softly.

**_You are my love  
I just can't let go of you  
Born to be in all you do  
You are my destiny, all of me_**

"What?" Raven asked, snapping her head around to face him.

Cyborg sighed yet again, "Don't you see that care about your life? It makes my life harder just knowing that you will never feel the same…" Cyborg confessed.

"Cyborg, what are you saying?" Raven cut across him in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Raven. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Sorry for what?" Raven looked up at him, urging him to explain himself clearly.

_**We can be an island  
An island worlds away  
Where love is written in the sand  
And the stars take command  
of our emotions  
This is my message I cry  
I won't let it die**_

"I've fallen in love with you," Cyborg muttered, and now knowing that he should go before she yelled at him, he quickly walked up the stairs and left Raven with a slightly surprised look on her face.

When Cyborg reached the top of the stairs, he was face to face with Raven. He dropped his head and looked at his feet.

"You shouldn't assume," Raven spoke in a soft voice.

"Huh?" Cyborg's head snapped up and he stared at her.

"I have also fallen in love with you," Raven's purple orbs were staring at him, reading his facial expressions.

**_You are my love  
I just can't let go of you  
Born to be in all you do  
You are my destiny, stay with me_**

Cyborg grabbed Raven and pulled her into a hug; a hug she didn't refuse or try and wriggle out of.

"You have no idea how I hoped you'd say that," Cyborg whispered to her.

Slowly, their faces inched together and after an age, their lips connected. It was a slow, innocent kiss.

_**You are my love  
I just can't let go of you  
Born to be in all you do  
Just like before**_

They slowly pulled apart and smiled as they heard a thump coming from upstairs.

"We had better keep looking for that thing," Cyborg mumbled, taking Raven's hand in his own.

"Yeah, let's check Beast Boy's room. I bet he's hiding something," Raven added, and gave Cyborg a swift peck on his lips as they walked off to go see what had trashed to tower; together.

_**You are my love  
Far beyond all space and time  
Heaven let me call you mine  
You are my destiny**_

**_You are my love… _**


End file.
